


Friedrich und das Meer

by WafflesAndPancakes



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Deutsch | German, Es ist 01 Uhr irgendwas und ich bin nicht dazu in der Lage tags zu verfassen, Friedrich will keine Hilfe annehmen, Ja wow Friedrich ist krank what a wonder, Johann wohnt am Meer, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Loathing, basically ist es: Friedrich ist krank und begegnet Johann, irgendwie, schoethe - Freeform, schreibt man so tags auf Deutsch?, tuberculosis
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21925891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WafflesAndPancakes/pseuds/WafflesAndPancakes
Summary: Eigentlich liebte er alles, was nicht diese gottverdammte Großstadt war.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Friedrich und das Meer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Landoaitken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Landoaitken/gifts), [PoemAboutCitylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoemAboutCitylights/gifts).

> Für Anni und Johanna.  
Ich hasse euch dafür, dass ihr mich hier hinein gezogen habt. Aber gleichzeitig liebe ich euch dafür.
> 
> -
> 
> Meine erste Geschichte auf Deutsch in... mehr als 3 Jahren (oder mehr), also habt bitte Nachsicht.

Er liebte das Meer. Eigentlich liebte er alles, was nicht in dieser gottverdammten Großstadt war. Die Geräusche, die Menschen, die Reizüberflutung. All das erschwerte ihm das Leben, machte ihn krank, zerstörte ihn von Innen heraus, war der Grund für seine Krankheiten. Am Meer, da konnte er sich ausruhen. Er selbst sein. Weg von all den Problemen, die sein Leben beherrschten, dem finanziellen Ruin, auf den er immer weiter zu steuerte, der Einsamkeit seiner kleinen Wohnung. Die Zeit am Meer, die war es, die ihm das Leben versüßte, die ihm Hoffnung und Kraft für die kommende Zeit gab. Oft hatte er schon überlegt ans Meer zu ziehen, die Großstadt hinter sich zu lassen, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. War es die dennoch vorhandene Liebe zu der Stadt, die er seit Jahren sein Zuhause nennen konnte? Die wenigen Freunde, die er zurücklassen würde? Er wusste es nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht weg konnte. Und so genoss er die kurzen Aufenthalte am Meer, die ihm die Angst vor der Ungewissheit nahmen und ihn dazu verleiteten sich endlich einmal zu entspannen.

Sein Gesicht tief in seinem Schal vergraben schritt er am Wasser entlang, hörte dem Rauschen der Wellen zu während sein Blick über den Sand glitt und immer mal wieder an einem Stein oder einer Muschel hängen blieb. Nie blieb er stehen um etwas aufzuheben und näher zu begutachten, das Strandgut konnte seine Aufmerksamkeit immer nur für eine kurze Zeit fangen, bevor er seinen Weg unbeirrt fortsetzte, das letzte schöne Stück schon längst vergessen wenn ein Neues in sein Sichtfeld gelang. Seine Hände hatte er tief in den Taschen seines Mantels versteckt, ebenso geschützt vor dem kalten Wind wie sein Gesicht, doch er spürte wie seine Finger vor Kälte langsam anfingen steif zu werden, ein Zeichen dafür, dass er umkehren sollte, zurück zum Sanatorium, in die sicheren Wände der Anstalt, die ihm helfen sollte. Doch er wollte noch nicht zurück. Das Meer gab ihm eine ungewohnte Freiheit, und so sehr er die Zeit in dem Sanatorium auch genoss, die Räume waren ihm zu klein, die Wände zu hell, die gesamte Einrichtung zu kahl. Es war zu leise, das unvergleichbare Gefühl von Tod hing in den Fluren, die letzten Atemzüge der Menschen hallten durch das Haus. Es war nicht der Plan, dass Menschen hier sterben sollten, sie sollten sich hier erholen, zurück ins Leben finden, doch oft genug hatte er erlebt wie sich eine weitere Seele von ihrer endlichen Hülle löste und das Reich der Geister betrat. In solchen Momenten erfasste auch ihn die Angst, dass er so enden würde, alleine und arm in einem Bett, keine Familie um sich herum, das Leben bereits aufgegeben und damit abgeschlossen.

Doch auch hier fühlte er sich nie wirklich zuhause. Er war froh darüber, dass ihm seine Freunde es ermöglichten einmal im Jahr Weimar zu verlassen und ans Meer zu fahren, aber ein Sanatorium war nun mal auch nur eine Einrichtung und kein Ort, den man ein Zuhause nennen konnte. Zudem passte er auch nicht in das typische Klientel: Er war nicht reich, er war nicht aus sonderlich gutem Hause, er war einfach nur eine einsame Seele, dessen irdischer Körper zermürbt von etlichen Krankheiten vor sich hin vegetierte. Die Zeit im Sanatorium gab der geschundenen Hülle endlich die Möglichkeit sich wenigstens ein wenig zu erholen, doch kaum hatte er wieder einen Fuß in Weimar gesetzt, schien es als wären all seine Krankheiten mit einem Schlag zurückgekehrt. Für ihn war das Sanatorium eine kurzfristige und keine langfristige Lösung – mal davon abgesehen, dass er sich gerade einmal die Miete und ein wenig Essen pro Monat leisten konnte, selbst mit der Hilfe seiner Freunde hätte er nie einen längeren Aufenthalt in einem Sanatorium bezahlen können.

Dennoch entschied er sich dafür den Rücktritt anzutreten, in die einst heiligen und hoffnungsvollen Hallen des Sanatoriums zurückzukehren. Erst jetzt merkte er, wie geschunden sein Körper war, wie anstrengend jeder einzelne Schritt im Sand war, wie viel Kraft ihn der Rückweg kostete. Ein Husten drang aus seinen kranken Lungen, ein Husten der einen Hustenanfall zufolge hatte, welcher ihm die restlichen Kräfte aus dem Körper zu saugen schien. Er wusste, dass es nicht mehr weit war, dass sein temporäres Zuhause in greifbarer Ferne lag, doch sein Körper rebellierte, wollte sich hinlegen, sich ausruhen, in einen tiefen Schlaf verfallen. Die Kälte wanderte durch seinen Körper, das Zittern wurde stärker, der Wind traf ihn stärker als zuvor. Er fühlte sich nicht wohl, wieso sollte er auch, schließlich gab es einen Grund weshalb er hier war. Seine Beine gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte in den feuchten Sand, erschöpft und immer noch hustend. Mit einem Seufzen gab er dem Wunsch seines Körpers nach und schloss die Augen, ließ sich langsam in die warmen Arme des Morpheus fallen.

* * *

Er erwartete die hellen Räume der Heilanstalt als er seine Augen öffnete. Selbst den Himmel hatte er erwartet, doch anstelle dessen blickte er in eine unbekannte Dunkelheit. Das Bett in welchem er lag war nicht das seine, und es war umringt von Büchern, losen Zetteln und unvollendeter Manuskripte. Wer auch immer hier hauste, es schien ein kreativer Kopf zu sein, eine Person, die etwas von Literatur und Kunst verstand. Er entdeckte Bücher Homer und Aristoteles, Hobbes und Locke, Bücher in den unterschiedlichsten Sprachen und mit dem wildesten Themen. Je mehr er sich den Raum besah während er sich im Bett aufrichtete, desto mehr beeindruckte ihn die Umgebung. An der Wand des Bettes gegenüber standen etliche Bücherregale, welche bis zum Brechen gefüllt waren. Der Besitzer dieser Wohnung schien ein Faible für Bücher zu haben, so viel war klar. Langsam, bedacht weder einen der Stapel neben dem Bett umzukippen, noch auf losen Zetteln auszurutschen. Es war ihm ein Wunder wie die fremde Person ihn in das Bett gebracht haben konnte ohne irgendwas in dem Chaos zu zerstören.

Seine Beine führten ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer hinaus in den Flur, und er folgte den Geräuschen die aus einem der Räume drangen. Zaghaft öffnete er die Türe und trat hinein, wobei er fast mit einer anderen Person zusammenstieß. So zuckte er zurück und starrte sie an, musterte die Person von oben bis unten. Es war ein Mann, älter als er selbst, dunkle Locken umrahmten sein Gesicht und fielen ihm über die Schultern. Er war kleiner, gut einen Kopf, und es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, hätte er gesagt, er hätte sich nicht in den Augen des Anderen verloren.

„Wie ich sehe ist mein Gast schon wach? Ich hoffe, ich habe sie nicht geweckt.“

Er wollte antworten, doch ein Hustenanfall schüttelte seinen Körper, und er ließ sich nur von dem anderen Mann auf einen Stuhl setzen. Er reichte ihm ein Wasser und lehnte sich mit seiner Tasse – war es Kaffee oder doch eher Tee? - gegen die Arbeitsfläche.

„Nun erschrecke Sie mich doch bitte nicht so. Ich nahm schon an, dass sie einer der Patienten aus dem Sanatorium sind, aber dass es gleich so schlecht um sie steht.“

„A bissle frech is des doch scho'.“

Sein Gegenüber hob nur eine Augenbraue und trank einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee. Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht, atmete tief durch. Natürlich hatte sein Gegenüber Probleme damit ihn zu verstehen, wenn er versuchte sich ins Schwäbische rettete.

„Ein bisschen frech ist das doch schon.“ Langsam sah er auf, hielt dem Blick des Anderen stand. „Sie urteilen über mich, ohne mich zu kennen. Ich könnte auch einfach nur so krank sein.“

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Mannes während er nur leicht den Kopf schüttelte.

„Ich wohne lange genug hier um die Unterschiede zwischen Sanatoriumsgast und 'einfach nur so krank' unterscheiden zu können. Sie, mein Lieber, sind ersteres.“

Ein Seufzen kam aus seiner Kehle und er schüttelte den Kopf, nahm einen Schluck von dem ihm gereichten Wasser.

„Wer sind Sie überhaupt? Und warum bin ich hier?“

„Mein Name ist Goethe. Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, wenn Sie es genau wissen wollen. Ich fand Sie gestern am Strand, bewusstlos und vollständig unterkühlt. Da brachte ich Sie her, damit Sie nicht noch kränker werden würden.“ Der Mann – Goethe – stellte seine Tasse weg und strich sich eine Strähne des Haares hinter sein Ohr. „Und Sie sind?“

„Friedrich Schiller. Und... Danke. Für das... Aufsammeln.“

„Dafür müssen Sie sich nicht bedanken. Niemand würde einen bewusstlosen Mann einfach so im Sand liegen lassen.“

Innerlich seufzte Friedrich erneut. Wie oft war er einfach so umgekippt, ohne dass sich jemand danach um ihn gekümmert hatte? Die Antwort war höchstwahrscheinlich viel zu oft. Nicht alle Menschen waren so zuvorkommend wie sein Retter.

„Nun denn... Ich muss wohl oder übel wieder los. Man wird mich wahrscheinlich noch vermissen.“

„Haben Sie keinen Hunger? Sie dürfen gerne für das Frühstück bleiben.“

Der Jüngere schüttelte den Kopf während er aufstand und sich streckte.

„Die Schwestern werden nicht begeistert sein, wenn sie herausfinden, dass ich die Nacht über nicht anwesend war.“

Goethe begleitete ihn noch zur Tür, reichte ihm seinen Mantel und seinen Schal.

„Passen Sie gut auf sich auf, nicht dass ich Sie morgen wieder aufsammeln muss.“

Friedrich lächelte leicht und nickte bevor er sich den Schal umwickelte.

„Das müssen Sie nicht, ich hoffe, dass ich morgen schon auf dem Weg in die Heimat bin.“

Er öffnete die Tür und trat nach draußen, zog sich automatisch den Mantel enger um seinen dünnen Körper. Er registrierte den besorgten Blick Goethes, und so wunderte es ihn nicht, als dieser ihn erneut ansprach.

„Schreiben Sie mir einen Brief, wenn Sie zuhause sind. Ich... will nur wissen, dass Sie die Reise überstanden haben.“

Goethe streckte die Hand nach ihm aus und Friedrich lächelte scheu als er sie ergriff und sie schüttelte.

„Das werde ich, Herr Goethe. Danke nochmal für ihre Gastfreundschaft.“

„Jetzt hören Sie schon auf sich zu bedanken. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Heimreise.“

Sie lächelten sich noch kurz an, dann setzte Friedrich sich in Bewegung und folgte dem Weg zum Sanatorium. Vielleicht waren die Aufenthalte in der Heilanstalt soeben besser geworden.


End file.
